Lo que está destinado a ser, será
by 7tosmoke
Summary: Nunca se sabe el camino que puede tomar la vida de una persona. Esta vez, Freddie Benson se enfrenta a contarnos su pasado oscuro... One-Shot.
_''Cuando nos casemos, viviremos en una gran casa, serás un gran físico-químico, tendrás un estupendo trabajo. Eres listo, se que puedes llegar a lo que quieras. Nuestros hijos tendrán todo lo que necesiten, yo trabajaré como profesora de Español en un instituto. Seremos un matrimonio querido y admirado por nuestras familias y por el barrio.''_

Aún recuerdo cuando siempre jugábamos a fantasear sobre nuestro futuro. Aunque en realidad, no fantaseábamos, era exactamente así como nuestro futuro estaba destinado a ser. Todo era perfecto, estábamos a punto de dejar el instituto y entrar a la nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, la universidad.

Nunca creí que las personas cambiasen su personalidad así derrepente y dejasen de ser las mismas. He de admitir que conozco personas que si lo han hecho, pero la gran mayoría no. El cambio de actitud de una persona se debe a su circunstancia, es decir, a la situación en la que se encuentre, las personas con las que salga, sus actos, su manera de pensar...

Mi vida era increíblemente perfecta. Lo tenía todo, tenía amigos, dinero, mis padres me querían aunque estuviesen separados, mis notas y mi expediente académico eran los mejores de toda la escuela y estaba a punto de entrar en una de las mejores universidades del mundo; Harvard. Después estaba mi novia, era lo mejor que tenía. Cada día que pasaba sentía algo más fuerte, era un sentimiento que se mantenía vivo y presente.

Pero todo se fue al carajo.

Ese verano, conocí a unos chicos que iban al parque de al lado de casa, empecé a salir con ellos por la noche y a beber compulsivamente, también probé otras drogas como la cocaína o la marihuana hasta que acabé consumiéndolas diariamente, incluso a todas horas, hasta el punto que sufrí varios lavados de estómago. Mi madre no sabía que hacer conmigo, estaba totalmente decepcionada conmigo. Pero aún así, lo que más me dolió es como perdí a Sam. ¿Cómo pude preferir un vaso de Vodka antes que a ella? ¿Cómo no pensé en lo decepcionada que estaría ella de mi si me viese fumando? Aún recuerdo el día en el que se pasó por el parque y me vio allí, hecho mierda, convirtiéndome en lo que ahora soy, y me dijo que no quería seguir con esto, que no quería volver a verme nunca más y que me olvidase de ella. Yo estaba borracho, así que le respondí como un gilipollas.

 _¡Hija de puta, no sabes lo que te pierdes perra!_

Mientras mis amigos soltaban un par de risas y chocaban manos. Pude ver como ella se alejaba rápidamente de allí. Meses después, perdí la beca, perdí mi plaza en Harvard, perdí mis años de estudios. Mi madre todos los días lloraba cuando me veía entrar en casa, siempre estaba rezando, oraba por mi, para que Dios tuviese piedad en mi y le devolviese a su hijo Freddie, no a la bestia que tenía ante sus ojos. Un mes después, cuando volví a casa, ella estaba esperándome a altas horas de la madrugada, sentada en el sofá con una maleta con mi ropa dentro.

 _Debes irte de casa, no quiero volver a verte más. Tú no eres mi hijo._

Me echó de casa sin piedad. Viví en la calle durante un año, sin dinero, sin apenas ropa, comí sobras que encontré en las basuras de toda la ciudad durante meses. Vivía detrás de un polígono industrial, tirado entre un monton de mierda de todas las industrias. Me había convertido en un desgraciado. Todas las noches me preguntaba, ¿dónde estará Sam?

Pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, pensaba en lo gilipollas que había sido. Ella se merecía a alguien mucho mejor que yo, y si algún chico estaba cuidando de ella, yo seguiría estando feliz. Siempre, siempre quise lo mejor para ella. Aún podía sentir el último beso que nos dimos. La echaba mucho de menos, pero ya era imposible, iba a morir solo.

Con mi mochila a cuestas, caminé hacia el centro de la ciudad a ver si alguna persona me daba algo de dinero para poder comer algo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo ya no consumía drogas, ni bebía alcohol, más que nada porque no tenía dinero para eso. Entonces se me ocurrió, podría ir a ver a Sam. Solo quería ver cómo estaba. ¿Y Carly? ¿Qué sería de ella?

Giré la esquina del Groovy smoothie, y allí estaba, sentada en un banco hablando con alguien por teléfono, parecía enfadada y a laa vez triste. Mi corazón decía ''ve a hablar con ella, pídele perdón y rehaz la vida de mierda que llevas'', pero mi cabeza decía '' no puedes presentarte a ella con estas pintas tan horribles''.

Me escondí para que no me viera, un minuto después, volví a echar una miradilla, y la vi sonreir, me escondí de nuevo y comencé a llorar como un gilipollas. ¿Por qué? la quería y tenía que intentar volver a conseguirla.

Entonces, se me ocurrió, volver a casa de mi madre. Eso sería lo más duro, pero tenía que volver a intentarlo. Me había duchado hacia poco en el albergue al que solía ir, así que no olía mal y tenía un aspecto más o menos presentable, pero necesitaba cortarme un poco el pelo, afeitarme...

Así que así hice, volví por el camino al edificio. Subí las escaleras y llamé a la puerta.

Me abrió y se quedó mirándome.

Entonces lloró, se echó las manos a la boca y luego me abrazó fuertemente, le devolví el abrazo.

 _Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes mamá. Durante todo este tiempo he estado viviendo en la calle, alimentándome gracias al dinero que personas caritativas me donaban diciendo ''pobre joven, ¿cómo puede llevar esa vida?''._

La realidad fue que nunca quise volver a casa de mi madre, no porque la odiase, si no porque cada vez que pensaba en ella se me caía la cara de la vergüenza.

(Flashback)

Freddie estaba en casa de su madre, volviendo a colocarse su antigua ropa, en su antiguo cuarto, estaba tal y como él lo había dejado cuando se fue. Ya llevaba un par de días en casa de su madre de nuevo, con 21 años y un pasado un poco borroso. Se encontraba recogiendo los platos de la mesa, acababan de terminar de comer.

-Freddie, aún no puedo creer que hayas vuelto. Creí que no ibas a volver jamás.- dijo su madre encaminándose a darle un abrazo.

-Te quiero mamá.- dijo Freddie correspondiéndola.- Mamá, tenemos que hablar de una cosa.

-Claro hijo, dime.- dijo la Señora Benson.

-¿Cómo está Sam?

-¿Samantha?- dijo su madre con una mueca esta vez más triste.

-Sí, ¿está bien? He pensado en volver a verla.- dijo Freddie sentándose en el sofá.

-Cariño, Sam lo pasó muy mal cuando te fuiste.

-Lo sé.- dijo Freddie un poco decepcionado.

-Ella te echó mucho de menos, siempre venía a preguntar si habías vuelto a casa, si sabíamos algo de ti. Pasado un tiempo dejó de venir, Carly me dijo que lo estaba pasando muy, muy mal Fredward. Y lo entiendo, estaba muy enamorada de ti, pero siendo tan jóven no podía aguantar tu comportamiento. Ahora mismo se que sigue viviendo donde vivía, está asistiendo a las clases de idioma en la universidad de Seattle.

Freddie puso sus brazos sobre las rodillas y con esto sujetó su cabeza.

-Lo siento cariño.- dijo la señora Benson.

-No mamá.- dijo Freddie esta vez mirándola.- No lo sientas, he sido un completo gilipollas, todo lo que hice, lo hice mal. La echo tanto de menos... Todo el tiempo he pensado dónde podría estar. La quiero mamá, la necesito.

(Fin flashback)

Y así hice, me fui a buscar a Sam. Ya no vivía en el mismo sitio, pero Spencer, pudo decirme dónde encontrarla, a qué hora...

Entonces, fui a esperarla cuando saliese de clase. Me apoyé en la pared de enfrente de la puerta de su aula, y esperé. Cuando se abrió la puerta mi mundo se paralizó, era ahora o NUNCA. Podía perderla para siempre.

Ahí estaba, esos ojos azules y ese rubio cabello iluminado por un rayo de luz solar que entraba por un ventanal.

Y me vio.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, hasta que ella se echó las manos a la boca. Al minuto, lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras se acercaba a mi.

Nos quedamos , uno enfrente del otro, sin decir nada, contemplándonos, observando cada cosa que había cambiado de el otro.

 _-Estás más guapa desde que no te veo._

Entonces me besó.

Y así, es como logré salir de una vida despreciable, volví a conseguir a la mujer de mi vida, me gradué en un grado superior de ingeniería astrofísica, tuve hijos, y viví en una gran casa justo al lado de la playa. Al fin de al cabo, esa frase que tanto nos repiten ''lo que está destinado a ser, será'' funciona.


End file.
